Gate of Shadows
Gate of Shadows (トーンの門, Tōn no Mon, alt. "The Gate of Torn") is s location in Legend of Legaia. The Gate of Shadows holds an ancient ruin that holds a mysterious secret. It was created many years ago, but by who and for what purpose is unknown. However, it is said within the Book of Prophecy that the Gate of Shadows holds the path to Rem's bosom. The Gate of Shadows received its name from the god of the sea, Tohn. It was said that the sound of ocean waves can be heard when pressed against one of the four stone faces in the area. Storyline The Ra-Seru heroes meet a priestess of Hari named Sashia in the town of Vidna. She tells them of Hari's prophecy telling her to wait for three saviors wearing Ra-Seru and about how to obtain the 'Star Pearl'. The Ra-Seru heroes then travel to the Rem Shrine in Octam, learning about the four keys in the Gate of Shadows and reading all four volumes of the Book of Prophecy. Reading the Book of Prophecy in its entirety reveals a hidden passage underneath one of the pedestals in the Rem Shrine. They investigate and find an elevator underground, as well as a shifty-looking female thief, named Cara. She tells them the elevator is locked due to a safety precaution and that all the citizens of Octam are living underground. Finally, she lets them know that she pawned the Star Pearl off on Zalan, the jeweler in Jeremi, before taking off. The Ra-Seru heroes return to Jeremi and obtain the Star Pearl from Zalan. After doing so they journey to the Gate of Shadows. As they enter the Gate of Shadows they are stopped by a male ninja who comes out of a ball of smoke on top of the Stone Flower. He expresses how pitiful Zeto must have been to get beat by kids and before long challenges Vahn to a one-on-one battle. However, he is stopped by another male ninja and a female ninja who come to notify him of other matters. Gala asks who they are and they respond by executing ridiuclous poses and calling out their names: Gi Delilas, Lu Delilas and Che Delilas - they are the Delilas Family. In a flash of smoke, the Delilas Family leaves. Noa apparently thinks their poses are cool as she tries to imitate Lu Delilas' special pose. The Ra-Seru heroes input the correct keys corresponding to the appropriate elements on the Stone Faces, being careful to input the keys properly, for otherwise they will be attacked by a Gold Face that comes out of one of the stone faces. Once they input the appropriate keys the Stone Flower blossoms to reveal a pool of liquid in the center. Vahn throws the Star Pearl inside the pool of liquid and it expands to be large enough to walk through. As they walk through the expanded liquid, it sucks them into the Stone Flower and teleports them to an underground pathway. This pathway leads them to Underground Octam. Items Found *Healing Flower (chest in the far north west) *Miracle Water (hidden; far northeast there is a small path, maybe a couple feet into the surrounding area at the end is the Miracle Water) Trivia *The Shadow Gate is called the Torn Gate in the Japanese translation. Torn is referred to as "Tohn" in the Official Guide to Sightseeing in Sebucus, and it is said that the Shadow Gate is named after him. The connection is not clear in the English version due to the name change in the localization Map Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia